


Yeah, No. Go Away

by WeabooCreature



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, but food souls are still a thing we just have tech now aint that neat, i love making things more fun for myself and ruining the lore, ma just summoned him and didn't work their ass off like i had to, ma thinks he's a smelly smelly boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Okay you're mostly just upset that it wasn't Raindrop and sure Bloody Mary isn't that bad since he's an SR but there was so little known about him other than his rank and that he's in the magic class. And yeah! He was pretty dang cute but you also have two other maybe boyfriends who have issues with this drama nerd which means that the souls who likes those two are more than likely to hate him which means that you now have to either force friendships or make him Not A Bad Dude. Thank God you didn't get Whiskey."Stress causes wrinkles, Attendant." This fucking sucked.





	Yeah, No. Go Away

You had no idea what you were supposed to do. 

A second ago you had been so excited to find a recipe from a friend that he had used to summon a Raindrop Cake so of course you asked for it in hopes of doing the same. Sure it might not work but it was worth a shot and worst case scenario would be that you got some shards out of it for a restaurant type Food Soul. What an amazing world it would be if things could happen like that.

You were grinning widely as you listened to the familiar sounds of the summoning, eagerly bouncing on your toes as you waited and gasped when you saw the silhouette take shape. That's when you felt your heart pound right against your rib cage and your grin slowly fell. The- The wheelchair was on the wrong side. In fact, now that you could very clearly see the outlines of the Food Soul's body, everything seemed off and was not what you were hoping for.

Then all at once with sparkles and other bright shiny lights around, you finally saw who it was you had summoned and you were only slightly ashamed of yourself into wondering if it was possible to trade these strange mystical beings.

Bloody Mary stood, no _sat_ , in front of you with a lazy, sly, smug, u g ly smirk on his face and Jesus fuck you want to shut the door on this entire situation

"No," You held up your hand before he could give his small speech. "Please, don't- don't say anything." When he gave you an amused eyebrow raise but didn't speak, you brought your hand back down and cover your face.

Okay you're mostly just upset that it wasn't Raindrop and sure Bloody Mary isn't that bad since he's an SR but there was so little known about him other than his rank and that he's in the magic class. And yeah! He was pretty dang cute but you also have two other maybe boyfriends who have issues with this drama nerd which means that the souls who likes those two are more than likely to hate him which means that you now have to either force friendships or make him Not A Bad Dude. Thank God you didn't get Whiskey. 

"Stress causes wrinkles, Attendant." This fucking sucked. 

Your eye twitched at his voice. At least he wasn't talking like some anime character and added 'darling' or 'honey' or god forbid 'baby doll'.

Taking in a deep breath you uncovered your face and looked at him. Great. He's easily taller than you while sitting on whatever he's sitting on and you're betting than he's even taller when he stands up. Your eyes trailed down his body and you scrunched up your nose at seeing that he didn't have his robe covering his chest all the way. You briefly wondered if you had to make sure he wasn't in the sun for too long or else his skin who turn to dust or would get hella bad sunburns. Another vampire in your growing family.

"I am Bloody Mary, though, I assume you already knew that judging by your reaction towards summoning me." You nodded sheepishly and he chuckled in response.

"I was expecting someone else that's for sure but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Welcome to the family either way. It's nice to have a fresh face to shake things up." You held your hand out towards him to shake and you have no idea why you were surprised by what he did next.

Think of the most tropeist thing that a royalty type character could do. Now, add a little more """""""finesse""""""" to it and you have what Bloody Mary did. 

The man had decided to step off his small stage, you briefly wondered if the iron maiden was for show or if he used it in the battlefield, to stand at his full height then got down on one knee. He then gently took your hand into his, did what you think was admiring your skin by massaging at your hand before raising it to the sky then back down to place a kiss at the top of your knuckles. But it didn't stop there, oh no. When he glanced up to see your shocked expression he had decided to up at ante and do more to swoop you off your feet. He proceeded to trail the kissed up your arm by staring at the underside of your wrists to 'appreciate' your veins then continued to give you more kisses along your forearm. Each affection easily took four to five seconds but even that was being generous. 

When he started to add what you think he thought were flirty lines was where you yanked your arm from him and glare, rubbing your arm roughly and scream at yourself for even letting him get that far. What a dramatic creep. 

He didn't seem fazed by this at all as he got back onto his tiny, little, baby stage to drape himself over his ratty red rug and Amazon bought looking skull and plastic food meant for kids to play with. That Ripply's Believe-It-Or-Not iron maiden was also starting you piss you off. Everything about this pretty boy was pissing you off. 

"Alright pal we're gonna have to set some ground rules here because you have about as much restraint as Miso did when he first got here!" He was one of your first summoned souls but man did it take a while to bring him to how he is now; A dorky, rambly, stuttery monk. 

Bloody Mary wasn't upset at the comparison so you guessed he just didn't care in the slightest and he absently fixed his gaudy robe. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Oh yeah? You do that to your attendants or was it just me?" You snapped, arms crossed over your chest. 

When you saw the smirk that played on his lips you instantly regretting giving him the chance to reply back. "No, only the cute ones." You groaned very loudly. 

"This fucking sucks, dude. You fucking suck." You pointed your finger at him. 

"Only if you make it. I'm quite the charmer, perhaps you'll fall for me."

You glared at him. "Highly doubt it." 

He tapped at his lips with the ends of his nails in thought as he looked at you, humming softly before taking in how you looked as you did to him earlier. He scoffed and you narrowed your eyes at him. You could already feel the insult coming your way. "You're right. I would rather have someone more put together to fall for me. I won't waste my time with you." Bloody Mary then gestured for you to lead the way back to the restaurant and you were fuming.

"Let's head back." Just act like it was your idea instead of acting on your previous idea to throw him off a cliff. "Don't start any drama please. And stay away from 'You know who' or anyone else you know you won't get along with. I'll probably just send you out to do some training to see what team I set you up with or if I can even trust you in the kitchen." 

Bloody Mary hummed along though didn't say anything else. Whenever you glanced back at him he would offer you a half hearted smile and you could hear his snort of a laugh when you turned your head back. You could already tell that the two of you weren't going to get along.


End file.
